


Day 29-Worth the Wait

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sirius Black, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Sirius paced the small one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of six months. The fact that he was even considering… what he was considering was so out of the norm. Everyone thought Sirius was so flirtatious and so…nonchalant when it came to anything dealing with sex, but the truth of the matter was, Sirius was, in fact, very shy. So, for him to even consider asking his boyfriend…anything like he was planning, was stressing him out.





	Day 29-Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jencala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/gifts).



> Note 1: I no longer will apologize for how long these stories take to get posted. My writing has been up and down as of months so I apologize for that. But however, these will get posted when they get posted. If you are still interested in reading then, thank you.
> 
> Note 2: This is an entirely new story for me. I have never written a Harry Potter story before. So please be kind. Constructive Criticism is wonderful.

Sirius paced the small one-bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend of six months. The fact that he was even considering… what he was considering was so out of the norm. Everyone thought Sirius was so flirtatious and so…nonchalant when it came to anything dealing with sex, but the truth of the matter was, Sirius was, in fact, very shy. So, for him to even consider asking his boyfriend…anything like he was planning, was stressing him out.

Sirius had heard the stories. How Remus would try and do anything under the sun when it came to please his lovers. Even walked in on him with a boy once in college. He had the boy bound helplessly, or maybe not so helplessly, to the bed as Remus fucked him rough. Sirius ran out of there mighty quick. But, he never forgot that sight. However, whenever he even approached the subject of trying something different than what they have been doing, Remus would immediately shut it down.

Not today, Sirius thought as he heard the key in the lock.

"Hey, Rem, how was your day?" He greeted brightly.

Remus appeared in front of him. "Better now. How…what smells so good?"

Sirius flushed, "I made dinner."

Remus looked at him incredulously, "You never cook. What's the occasion?"

Sirius flushed darker knowing Remus was studying him, "No reason. I just felt like cooking."

Something in Remus pinged. He furrowed his brow, "You never feel like cooking. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just eat before the food gets cold."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Huh. Well in that case, lets eat. I'm starving."

Sirius laughed, "Wher are you not?"

Ass," Remus retorted, slapping his boyfriend's ass.

"Okay now I know something is up," he eyed the spaghetti Bolognese. "You cooked, and you made my favorite dish?"

Sirius turned red. Remus chuckled, "And on top of that you keep blushing. Spill."

"Later, Eat." Sirius seemed mighty interested in his food.

Dinner was a mild affair. Remus talked about his day at work while silently trying to figure out how to make Sirius spill the beans on whatever he was thinking about. Sirius, in turn told him all about his day omitting a few details. He struggled not to fidget as he thought about one particular place he went, and what he planned to ask his lover.

Once dinner was finished, Sirius stood and began clearing the table. They worked together putting the food away, but as soon as Sirius started on the dishes, Remus stopped him.

"Leave them," He kissed the shell of Sirius's ear. Hands going under his shirt, stroking his chest. He knew just how to get Sirius to tell him what he wanted to know. "I want you." He breathed in his ear.

"Sirius moaned, head falling back. "But…but…they need…"

Remus smirked. Worked every time. "Love?"

"Fu…" Sirius moaned, head dropping forward on the sink when he felt that slender finger breach his hole. "Mm?"

The finger went deeper, "Tell me what's going on."

Sirius shuddered, muscles contracting against his finger, "I…bought…bedroom. Please Remus?"

Remus laughed and removed his finger before smacking his ass. "Bedroom. Now."

Sirius eagerly went. When Remus made it to the bedroom, he found Sirius on the bed in just his boxers holding a paper back on his lap. The sight was an eager one and made him harder than he already was, but it was the expression on his lover's face that had him pause.

"Love?"

"I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're so afraid to do anything but pure vanilla to me. It's because our relationship and so new and…and…you probably don't think I'm ready but I am."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Remus sat beside him. He blinked in confusion when Sirius handed him the paper bag. Opening it and peeking inside, his eyes nearly bugged out of his face.

"When did you get these?  _Where_  did you get these?" He dumped the bag on the bed. Inside was a cockring, a blindfold, handcuffs, and even what appeared to be a vibrating dildo.

"That sex shop across town. I read all about it before going so I would understand what I was getting into.

"Read about what?"

"I want you to tie me up."

Remus froze. He was sure his brain short circuited. His cock on the other hand, was down with the idea, "Fuck."

'Mm," Sirius acknowledged.

Remus kissed him. It was a quick light kiss, "Sirius, you don't know what you're asking of me."

"On the contrary, I do. I know you've been holding back with me. I'm ready, Remus. I want you to be rough with me."

"That's what you think this is? That's why you think I've been dismissing your previous attempts for new things in the bedroom? Because I don't want to be rough with you?"

Sirius blinked, "Isn't it? I've heard the stories. Saw you with that boy…I want you to do that to me."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

Are you sure this what you want? Are you sure you're ready for this? Questions that went unasked but were heard clear as day.

"Yes."

Remus lifted an eyebrow, "Alright. Just remember you asked for this."

Before Sirius knew what was happening, he was flat on his back, his wrists and ankles were bound, and his boxers had been removed.

"Remus?"

"I am going to ask once again, are you sure? Because, after this, there's no going back."

Sirius frowned, "Rem, what…?

Remus held the blindfold in his hands, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Rem, please. I trust you. I trust you with my life."

Remus swallowed. Sirius smirked, eying the blindfold in his hands, "I heard it heightens the pleasure."

Remus stroked his lover's hair and gave him a wry smile, "I love you. Remember, you asked for this."

Hands shaking a little, he tied the blindfold around Sirius's eyes, attached the cock ring to his cock, and picked up the dildo. He smiled to himself. He reached over and pulled out the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

Sirius moaned when he felt Remus's mouth on his neck, "Remus…"

"Shh, just relax and trust me."

Remus licked the behind Sirius's ear before slowly moving down to his neck leaving love bites in his wake.

'Oh god, Remus." Sirius squirmed.

"I barely did anything and I already have you squirming."

Down Remus moved to his chest. He flicked his tongue against Sirius nipple.

"Fuck."

Remus took the nipple into his mouth sucking earnestly, his other hand went down between his legs, stroking his balls and then went further. He stroked the crack between his lover's ass cheeks.

Sirius arched, "Remus!"

Remus inwardly chuckled. He sucked and teased Sirius's nipples until they were hard nubs. He pulled back slightly looking at his lover.

"Doing okay?"

"Mhmm."

He pressed his mouth to Sirius's abdomen continuing his downward trek of love bites. He coated his fingers again and instead of pushing one finger, he pushed two fingers into him. Chuckling into Sirius's abdomen when his lover nearly went through the roof.

After a few minutes of pumping his fingers into him, Remus pulled his fingers free.

"Remus, please…" Sirius struggled against the cuffs.

"Hey, hey, patience love, remember you asked for this."

"I asked you to tie me up and blindfold me. Not for you to take your damn time teasing me."

Remus laughed, dipping his tongue into Sirius's belly button. "Oh, is that what I'm doing? Am I teasing you?"

He pulled back and picked up the dildo again. Without preamble, he pushed it into Sirius's hole and turned it on.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! REMUS!" Sirius's body shuddered.

Remus smacked his ass, "Quiet or the neighbor's will hear."

Sirius whimpered, "Oh god, Remus…please…"

"Please what? You asked for this remember?"

"Goddammit Remus! Fine, I'm unasking you!" Sirius struggled against the cuffs.

Remus laughed, "You're unasking me?"

"Yes!"

"What was that about it heightens the pleasure?" He thrust the dildo into his lover as if it was his cock.

Sirius whimpered, head lolling, "Remus…please. I need you."

Remus pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside before nipping at Sirius's inner thigh, "Trust me."

"I do. I do, I just…" Sirius let out a frustrated breath, "If I knew you were going to take your sweet time…"

Remus lifted his gaze to look at Sirius and because Sirius was unexpecting it, bit his thigh. Sirius yelped.

"What the fuck?!"

"I warned you. You asked, begged me for this. Begged me to be rough. What's that saying, 'If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the kitchen'?"

Remus coated three of his fingers and thrust them deep into his body. Sirius yelped again, but this time with the pleasure-pain. Remus was not gentle as he fucked Sirius with his fingers practically brutalizing his prostate. It wasn't long before Sirius began fucking himself on Remus's fingers, crying out every time his fingers hit his prostate. He gasped when Remus pulled his fingers free and smacked his ass.

Remus climbed off the bed, and freed Sirius's ankles from the cuffs before shedding his clothes. He soon hovered between Sirius's legs. Cock hard and dripping.

"Love?" he asked as he lubed his cock. "Take it off or leave it?" He was pertaining to the cock ring.

"Leave it Remus, please?"

Remus lifted his legs and pushed them back just enough to cause a twinge of pain. He kissed Sirius then, sucking on his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth and biting hard as he thrust into him into him until he was balls deep.

Sirius groaned, "Oh god." He panted. "Its about time. Thought you were going to kill me."

"Oh, shut up. You're so pushy."

"Well, if you didn't always take so long-

Remus slammed into him just then causing Sirius to cry out. Remus gripped his hips pushing deeper as he fucked his lover hard. He wasn't gentle at all. Sirius's head lolled, and he struggled trying to reach out to touch Remus.

"Unnh, Remus, wanna touch you.'

Remus lifted and undid the cuffs. This caused the angle to change and he ended up hitting Sirius's prostate.

"OH SHIT!" Sirius bellowed, arms reaching out for Remus. Remus smirked, leaning forward letting Sirius touch him. He picked up the pace as he tortured Sirius's prostate.

Sirus was a blubbering mess as he dug his nails into Remus's back. He no longer could form actual words let alone full sentences. Remus reduced him to mere babbles and pants.

Remus felt Sirius's muscles tighten and knew he was close. He reached between them and whipped the cock ring right off as if he had done it a hundred times. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock.

"Close love? Wanna come?"

Sirus whimpered and nodded. Remus kissed him, "Almost love. Almost there."

Remus stroked Sirius cock in sync with his rough thrusts. Once…twice...three…soon they were coming. Shouting the other's name. They both were panting heavily as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal. Eventually, Remus eased out of Sirius and carefully pulled off the blindfold. Sirius was still. The only movement was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Remus swallowed as he eyed his lover. He was covered in bite mark and there was bruising on his hips from his hands. His wrists and ankles looked chaffed from the handcuffs.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered.

Sirius opened his eyes, "I'd say it was well worth the wait."


End file.
